Cuando sube la marea
by geraldine.martinez.5661
Summary: Pequeño one shot makoharu sobre lo que sucede en el episodio 6 después de que Haru rescata a Makoto y se encuentran sólos.


Cuando sube la marea.

Fue tan fácil llegar al campamento infernal, todo gracias a la ayuda que nos brindó Goro-chan y Ama-chan, fue tan divertido viajar en aquel pequeño bote pesquero, aunque para Rei no lo fue tanto ya que se mareo un poco y el saber que Rin se encontraba ahí tampoco me pareció una buena ¿En qué momento pudieron haber hecho aquella promesa?, suspire.

-Porque Rin y yo prometimos vernos en el torneo providencial…- Aquellas palabras resonaban en mi cabeza ¡Ahhhh! En qué momento…. Suspire llevando la palma de mi mano a la frente, no podía sacar de mi mente aquellas palabras, el entrenamiento fue muy fácil para ser apenas el primer día.

-Pues entonces Haru y yo dormiremos en esa carpa- Anuncie con una gran sonrisa mi decisión quería estar con él.

-¿Eh? Yo quería estar con Haru.-

-¿Estas queriendo decir que con migo no?-

-Es que se ve que te rechinan los dientes al dormir, Rei-chan

-¡no me rechinan los dientes!-

-Pues vamos a decidirlo jugando amida- Que dije…. Yo .. yo no quería decir eso, yo quería estar con Haru…

-Estoy de acuerdo-

-Vamos a hacerlo en la arena-

-¡Yo soy el último a la derecha!-

-Ese era el que yo quería-

-Bueno, bueno-

-Haru, ¿tú cual vas a escoger?- Le pregunte sin quitarle la mirada.

-El de la esquina.

Suspire, y me dirigí al camper con Rei como pude haber perdido, quizás mañana si me toque dormir con él, después de unos minutos termine completamente dormido, arrugue un poco mi mentón al sentir frio, abrí los ojos sin encontrar a Rei.

-¿Eh?¿Rei?- Salí fuera de la camper, la lluvia caía muy fuerte.- Qué lluvia – Respire hondo dando media vuelta, eh que era eso, fije mi mirada en el mar y comencé a correr- ¡Rei!- Grite desesperadamente mientras nadaba hacia Rei, cuando me acerque, aquellos recuerdos me invadieron completamente dejándome pasmado, completamente inmóvil…-

-¡Makoto!-

-Yo me encargo de Rei chan-

-¡Te lo encargo!-

-Rei chan, enseguida te…..! No puede ser-

-cgk cof cof-

-¡Makoto!, Makoto-

Termine de toser y dirigí una mirada a Haru.

-¿Estás bien?-

-¿Dónde estoy?- Mire alrededor sin reconocer el lugar.

-Creo que estamos en Sukishima, la isla se veía frente de la carpa-

Me incorpore quedando sentado frente a Haru- ¿Y Rei?, ¡Rei!-

-No te muevas, quédate en reposo-

-¡Pero es que Rei!-

-Nagisa lo fue a salvar, quédate tranquilo-

-Nagisa….-

-¡Quédate tranquilo!-

-Haru….- Haru se acerco mi depositando un beso en mis labios, estaba un poco sorprendido, que, que había sido eso-

-No vuelvas a preocuparme de esa manera-

Haru, me abrazo fuertemente, sonreí de medio lado correspondiendo a su abrazo- Lo lamento no lo hare de nuevo- sin poder contenerme más acerque mi cara a la suya besándolo tiernamente, para mi suerte Haru siguió mi beso jugueteando con mi lengua- Haru…. Yo, yo ya no puedo aguantar más necesito a Haru-

-Adelante-

Haru comenzó a besar mi cuello, pose mi mano sobre su cadera despojándolo de su bermuda liberando aquel ya endurecido miembro, reí.- Haru estas muy duro-

-Cállate- susurro.

-Yo te ayudare- Sujete con cierta fuerza su miembro sin lastimarlo y lo introduje en mi boca, le mire, a sus hermosos ojos, aquellos ojos color azul, tan azules como el mar me enloquecían tanto, Haru tuvo un ligero sonrojo que me hiso sonreír de medio lado- Luces tan lindo así- suspire alejándome de su miembro y le empuje levemente haciéndole caer sobre la arena húmeda.

-Tratare de no lastimarte-

-Solo hazlo-

Recorrí sus hermosas piernas torneadas con mis dedos hasta llegar a su orificio, introduje lentamente un dedo dentro de este, mordí mis labios al sentir su interior tan cálido, metí otro dedo haciendo pequeños círculos agrandando su entrada pronto entraron cuatro de mis dedos, baje un poco mi bermuda liberando mi miembro- ¿Estás bien Haru?-  
-Si, continua-

Coloque la punta de mi miembro en su entrada metiéndolo lentamente.

-tsk, Makoto, me, me duele-

-¿Me detengo?-

-No-  
Seguí metiendo mi miembro dentro de Haru, el tenia su cara roja y apretaba con su puño la arena detrás suyo soltando ligeros gemidos, cuando estuve completamente dentro de él comencé a moverme quedando frente a frente encima de él, comencé a envestirlo lentamente acelerando mis movimientos- Haru, te…. te amo-

-Yo también-

Me sorprendió un poco aquella contestación- ¿Enserio?- Haru me abrazo y susurro a mi oído un lindo si, estaba tan feliz, acelere el movimiento de mis envestidas hasta llegar a mi clímax-

-Makoto, me…. me vengo-

Haru se corrió al mismo tiempo que yo, estábamos muy sincronizados, me deje caer sobre sus hombros, suspire. Nos colocamos de nuevo nuestras ropas y fuimos refugiarnos a una pequeña cueva, la tormenta se había ido.

-Ya estas más calmado-

-Si-

-Sin duda le temes al mar-

-Pensé que estaría bien pero al ver a Rei ahogándose, mi cuerpo no respondía, me vino a la mente lo de aquella vez. De verdad discúlpame por haberte involucrado a ti también-

-No es tu culpa-

-Pero…. fui yo quien decidió lo de venir al campamento, también quien creó el club de natación, pero es que quería volver a nadar con tigo, quería hacer un relevo todos juntos….. Pero si tú no estás ahí ….. Tiene que ser contigo ¡Quiero nadar contigo!-

-¡Oh, ahí están! ¡Haru chan, Mako chan!-

-¡Rei! ¡Nagisa!¡Qué bueno! Ambos están bien. Rei, disculpa por no haberte salvado- Me sentía tan tranquilo ahora que los veía sanos y salvos.

-¡No diga eso! Al contrario, discúlpeme a mí-

-Qué bueno que estés a salvo-

-No está bien ¿Qué estabas haciendo en el mar en plena noche?-

-Estaba practicando, para poder alcanzarnos aunque sea un poco-

-si-

-Bueno, no es solo culpa tuya, Rei chan, Tú también hiciste mal Mako chan, no debes ir solo a salvar a una persona que se está ahogando. Tu también Haru chan, te lanzaste de repente-

-Tú también-

-Bueno, pero qué bueno que todos estamos a salvo, cambiando el tema ¿no tienen frío?-

-cierto- Con todo lo que estaba pasando no me había dado cuenta que la temperatura estaba bajando, comenzamos a caminar hasta llegar al lugar de descanso Sukishima. Ahí pasaron tantas cosas buenas pero ninguna como la que acababa de pasar con Haru.


End file.
